megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:The Doctor of Tardis/Wygnany
UWAGA! Opisywana historia dzieje się w uniwersum MegaKampanii, lecz nie jest kanoniczną wersją. Powoływanie się na nią lub/też opisywanie jej w artykułach będzie surowo karane. Trwa rok Pański tysiąc sto szesnasty. Dwa lata minęły, odkąd pohańbiony władca Płocka, Wielisław z rodu Mazowieckich, drugi tegoż imienia, wygnał z dworu swego stryjka, Krystyna Mazowieckiego. Dwa lata, odkąd odrzucony Krystyn, wyruszył na tułaczą wędrówkę po południu Europy. Aż w końcu dwa lata, odkąd Krystyn rozpaczliwie począł szukać sojuszników do organizacji samobójczego planu zdobycia polskiej korony. By zrozumieć jednak wszystkie wydarzenia, musimy cofnąć się do roku tysiąc sto ósmego, roku pohańbienia rodu Mazowieckich. – To koniec, Panie... – usłyszał z ust Biskupa płockiego, Kazimierza, Krystyn, gdy wszedł na zamkową salę dziękczynną w niewielkiej nadwiślańskiej mieścinie, Warszawie. Słowa te nie tyle przeraziły go ze względu na ich wypowiedzenie, gdyż Biskup powtarzał tę kwestię niemal codziennie odkąd opuścili Płock w ucieczce przed wojskami tego tyrana, uzurpatora Mieszka z rodu Piastów, drugiego tego imienia. Przeraził go widok kamiennych twarzy innych obradujących, zbrojmistrza Wojuty, głównodowodzącego ich wojsk, Mirosława, aż w końcu jego brata, Księcia mazowieckiego Przemysława, drugiego tego imienia. Przemysław był z natury pogodnym człowiekiem, choć wojna zweryfikowała jego charakter. Jeszcze dwa lata temu, pomyślał w tamtym momencie Krystyn, gdy uzurpator był daleko na zachodzie, a zwycięstwo było w zasięgu ręki, wszyscy codziennie ucztowali i radowali się ze zwyciężonej już niemal wojny, pijąc za zmarłych i za tych, którzy dopiero nadejdą, a Przemysław cieszył się i radował razem ze wszystkimi innymi. Tak, był to zaprawdę piękny czas, powiedział by ojciec Krystyna, gdyby żył w tamtym momencie. Niestety jednak, nic nie trwa wiecznie. Uzurpator powrócił i rozniósł w proch nasze wojska, zdobył okupowane przez nas twierdze, a teraz oblegał Płock! Gdyby ktoś powiedział Krystynowi że w zaledwie dwa lata ich sytuacja aż tak się zmieni, zaśmiał by mu się w twarz z niedowierzaniem. Cóż, jakby to powiedział jego ojciec, rzeczywistość zweryfikowała. Mimo tego wszystkiego, na twarzy Przemysława zawsze znaleźć można było niewielki uśmieszek, jakgdyby opowiedział dopiero żart, który zrozumiał tylko on. Teraz po owym uśmieszku nie było już śladu, ustapił on miejsca posępnej minie, jakgdyby Przemysław co dopiero zobaczył ducha. – Nie gadaj rzesz bzdur, Kazimierzu! – odpowiedział z pewną nutką nadzieji w głosie Krystyn – Uzurpator nas nie pokonał i nigdy tego nie zrobi, zwyciężymy... – na ostatnie słowo Krystyn położył szczególny nacisk, uznając, że miny pozostałych to efekt chwilki zwątpienia i zaraz wszystko się ułoży. Porozmawiają chwilę, naubliżają uzurpatorowi, popracują chwilę nad planami obronnymi Warszawy, a potem, jak codzień, rozejdą się z nadzieją na lepsze jutro. – Zaiste, tego nie będzie już w stanie zrobić. – odpowiedział z nutą ironii Przemysław, rzucając na stół jakiś zwitek papieru. – Cóż to, bracie? Czyżbyś zlękł się kilku słów na papierze? Co tam jest? Kilku naszych zwiadowców znów zaginęło w puszczy? – odparował jak zawsze beztroski Krystyn, sięgając po zwitek papieru. W tamtym czasie Krystyn mógł wydawać się bezmyślny dla reszty jego znajomych i przyjaciół, ale rzeczywistość była zdecydowanie inna. Zaiste, inna – jakby to powiedział jego ojciec. Krystyn bardzo przeżył śmierć ojca, kochał go, na swój sposób, ale kochał. Bardzo dużo z nim pracował, a także wiele się nauczył. wiedział jak należy postępować z ludźmi, wiedział kiedy stosować groźby, kiedy przekupstwa, a kiedy powoływać się na stary przyjaźnie czy koneksje rodzinne. Jednak na śmierć ojca nie był przygotowany. Trwała wtedy wojna, oczywiście, rzekł sobie w duszy Krystyn, łudząc się, jak codziennie od wielu miesięcy, że śmierć jego ojca spowodowana była warunkami naturalnymi. – Kurwa. – wtedy już zrozumiał wyrazy twarzy reszty zgromadzonych. Rozumiał nutkę ironii w głosie brata, rozumiał zlęknięcie się Biskupa Kazimierza. Król Polski, Czech i Pomorza, Książę Wielkopolski, władca na zamku w Gnieźnie, Poznaniu i Kaliszu, nie żyje. Uzurpator nie żyje! – chciał w tamtym momencie wykrzyknąć Krystyn, powstrzymał się jednak, zauważając wcześniej cieńszy druczek pod ową wiadomością. Płock padł. Ich dom, ich ostoja, ich rodzina. Wszystko padło. Wówczas, po raz pierwszy od śmierci ojca, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zabrakło mu głosu. łzy poczęły napływać mu do oczu, aż w końcu starł je ruchem ręki. W końcu, po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy, które Krystynowi wydały się całą wiecznością, Przemysław przemówił. – Nie mamy woboru, musimy się poddać. – powiedział Przemysław, mimo iż wiedział, że będzie to dla niego oznaczało niechybny koniec. – M-my n-n-nie m-m-moż-żemy... – powiedział jąkając się Krystyn. Zdziwiło go w duchu to zjawisko. Od 8 roku życia się nie jąkał, efekt twardego wychowania jego ojca. Nawet po jego śmierci, nie zdarzyło mu się zająknąć. Więc dlaczego teraz? – zadał sobie pytanie Krystyn, w duchu znając na nie odpowiedź. – My musimy. – powiedział szybko Przemysław, tonem sugerującym zbywanie Krystyna. Przemysław nie chciał więcej widzieć swojego brata, gdyż w duchu wiedział, że sam zaniedługo się rozpłacze. ALE NIE. Nie zrobi tego. Tę lekcję dawno temu wpoił mu jego ojciec, nigdy ma nie dawać po sobie poznać słabości. – Gdyby uzurpator żył, nadzieja była by zupełnie stracona, skrócił by nas o głowę. Ale jego syn, Karol, ma więcej oleju w głowie. Musimy się modlić by przyjął naszą kapitulację, to jedyne wyjście, inaczej zginiemy. – powiedział tym razem twardo Przymysław, jakgdyby dajac do zrozumienia, że decyzja już zapadła. – N-n-n-nie! N-nie możemy... o-ojciec b-b-b-by na-a-am tego n-nie wybaczył. – odpowiedział cały czas jąkając się Krystyn. Jego przypadłość tym bardziej się nasiliła, gdy pomyślał o swojej roli w tym przedsięwzięciu. – Ojciec nie żyje, nie ma już czego mi wybaczać... – odparował nieco zrezygnowanym tonem Przemysław – powiem więcej, Ty Krystynie, będziesz osobą która uda się do Króla i przedstawi mu nasze stanowisko. Tak zadecydowaliśmy wspólnie, przed Twym przybyciem i tak też się stanie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach